ShangriLa, This Is Not
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: What happens when L is abducted by a fanatical teenage girl and held prisoner? When she can't be reasoned with and doesn't have ANYTHING sugary? Well, some very interesting, and funny, things, as they both try to cope with the other.
1. Let The Games Begin

**A/N:** Yay! My first Death Note fic. I decided to go with a much more humorous theme due to the fact that a lot of my other fics are dark and serious. Surprisingly, I like writing funny and happy things x3 So here goes. There may be a few hiccups here and there as I get used to writing Death Note charies, but things'll improve as it goes on. This first chapter isn't very funny, but this is a lead in mostly, so yeah x3 On a final note, yes, Nara is a bit corny and ridiculous at times, but she's mentally unstable, so she's supposed to be that way. I plan on having her mature as time goes on though. As for a disclaimer, we all know that there's not a snowball's chance in hell that I own Death Note, despite how much I'd like to own some characters x3 Reviews are welcome, but please, no flames.

* * *

**Chapter One – "Let the Games Begin"**

There wasn't much of anything that was safe to do alone anymore, and one of the world's greatest detectives was soon going to discover this. At first, everything was going fine, aside from the fact that he'd found that he was lacking any more chocolate cake, an unfortunate event that had caused him to be where he was now; heading for the closest store. Of course, he didn't _have_ to do this himself, but he'd actually…kind of felt like it. Though if only he'd known what events were to follow from this simple act, he surely would have stayed off the streets today.

If only he'd known that even at this very moment that lavender-haired terror had spotted him, he would have fled. But no, he had no way of knowing that he was being followed by a very…odd and curious teenager, and so had no way to escape his future fate. Oh, if only he had known…

* * *

Oh, she so hoped that it wouldn't rain today, not yet at least; she wasn't home yet and she didn't fancy being caught in a downpour that would most likely result in her getting sick. The eighteen year old shook her pale lavender bangs back from her eyes, gazing accusingly up at the overcast sky, as if daring it to rain, or threatening it not to. At any rate, she turned her gaze back to her surroundings as she walked along the crowded sidewalk. Boring, boring, boring, everything was-wait a moment. Her dark brown eyes swung to a particular person walking in the opposite direction as her; plainly dressed, hands shoved deep in their pockets, shoulders somewhat hunched forward, nothing special there. Pale skin, unruly black hair, and wide eyes so dark that they could be black as well.

Her gaze was locked onto them curiously the whole time until they'd passed by each other, and afterwards she was turning things over in her mind. Hmm…there was something there; there was something about that guy. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it, whatever it was. She stopped then, in the middle of the sidewalk, though no one really seemed to care and just continued on around her. She tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what it was. Was it that he seemed familiar? …Maybe. Turning, she started back in the direction that she'd come from, searching through the flow of people until she'd once more found the object of her current curiosity.

An idea began to worm its way into her brain as she followed some distance behind him, and unfortunately for him, it was an idea that she liked. She smiled a bit, skipping briefly; oh yes, this would be interesting, this would be fun. She would be having a guest, a very intriguing guest…

* * *

When he awoke minutes, hours, who knew how much later-not that he'd intended to take a 'nap' in the first place to begin with, being an insomniac who almost never slept, and most certainly didn't enjoy being knocked out-he would never quite know how he'd gotten here. 'Here' being the apartment of the lavender-haired terror, of whom was also the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes. She smiled at the fact that he was awake now, somehow managing to look cute and innocent and slightly deranged all at the same time.

"Good, you're awake," she said, clapping her hands in a childish manner, "I was starting to worry."

He gazed at her as he sat up, suppressing the urge to move back from how close she was to him at the moment. A handful of curious questions came to mind, such as who she was, where they were, oh yes, _why_ he was here. To his relief, she distanced herself from him a bit, as if realizing that she was invading his personal space, though before he could utter a word, she was talking again.

"I'm Nara Katsura," she said cheerfully, as if introducing herself to strangers she'd just kidnapped was something she did every day-hopefully it wasn't, "Sorry about the abruptness of everything."

Drawing his knees up to his chest as he sat there on her couch, he continued to gaze at her, not seeming to need to blink either for the moment, though she didn't seem in the least bit bothered, "For what purpose have you brought me here?" he asked flatly, not sounding concerned or…anything, really.

"You're my guest, of course," she replied innocently with a nod.

"A guest is not someone you abduct, a guest is one who visits or stays with another willingly. Someone who is abducted is a hostage, a prisoner. _That_ is what I am, not a guest," he corrected, though it did bring another question to mind; how, if she did indeed get him here all by herself, had she managed to achieve this feat? She was very small in height, perhaps half a foot or more shorter than him, and appeared to weigh even less than he did, in ratio to their heights, of course, so how could she have brought him here? Unless she was somehow much stronger than she seemed, it wasn't very likely that she'd done this on her own, unless…

She seemed unsure what to say to that for a moment. "So…you don't want to stay?" she asked at last.

"No, I do not," he said, sliding off the couch and standing, "I would like to leave now."

She didn't say a word as she trailed after him, watching as he navigated through her apartment. He stopped completely when he saw the front door, dark rimmed eyes widening slightly more than they already were in an expression that almost resembled surprise. Her front door would be nearly impossible for him to get out of himself, as the literal entire top half was lined with various locks and deadbolts all possessing different keys.

"That's…extreme," he murmured.

She seemed to be quite intent on keeping him here, unless she always had her door like this. For what reason could she have all of this, and be so intent on not allowing him to leave? Unless…

"Could be Kira…" he mused aloud, "No…that's not right…" Kira was much more intelligent, and wouldn't have abducted him, rather killed him.

Unfortunately, she overheard his comment, and immediately began to piece things together. "Kira?" she repeated, "Like the serial killer?"

Wincing mentally, he hoped that she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to, but unfortunately again, she seemed to not only be somewhat fanatical, but kept up on the news as well.

"Are you L?" she asked, her eyes wide and excited.

He sighed, turning, but didn't look at her, instead moving past her to one of the windows, "I am not," he lied.

She turned to keep him in sight, "You are, aren't you?" she asked as he discovered that window was barred.

"No," he said in the same monotone way, going over to another window to check it.

"You _are_," she repeated, following after him, "The detective working on the Kira case!"

"…" he didn't answer for a moment, moving from window to window and finding them all barred. At last, he sighed. "All the more reason to let me out of here. Tell me; why is your home set up like a fortress?"

"Um, I-" she started to answer, moving forward.

However, before she finished, she somehow managed to trip over her own two feet, falling flat on her face and smashing her nose into the back of his ankle. "Ooooow," she whimpered, rolling over and clapping a hand over her nose.

Turning, he looked down at her; no…she was definitely not Kira, though she did seem quite determined to keep him here. Perhaps he could reason with her though-he wasn't one of the world's greatest detectives for nothing after all. If only he'd known how that would turn out, he would have saved his breath.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't like the way this chapter ends, but maybe I'm just being a perfectionist. I promise it'll get better as it goes on, and I get used to the whole Death Note thing =)


	2. Insomniac

**A/N:** =D A review already! This makes me happy. I was just thinking, 'should I put up this second chapter that I just finished tonight, or wait?' but now I'll put it up tonight =3 Thank you! I had fun writing this chapter, probably why it was complete so fast, especially L's ramble near the end, er, middle x3 Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two – "Insomniac"**

Some time ago, she'd grown tired, and decided to go to bed. Of course, it was also a way to temporarily escape from him continuously trying to reason his way out of this situation. Nothing he said swayed her judgment, not yet anyway, though he'd kept trying. He was her 'guest' and all, and she admired his persistence, but honestly, sometimes people just needed peace and quiet and some sleep. So that's where she was now; curled up in bed, in the pleasant darkness, with the door locked, just in case, and wasn't worried in the least about him not being there in the morning. Though, she should have been worrying about something else…

Nara snuggled the covers up under her chin, curled up on her side, and enjoyed the silence, already beginning to drift asleep. However, something didn't feel quite right after a while. She had this unnerving feeling that she was being watched, and the longer it persisted, the more uneasy she became. Finally, she could take it no longer, and opened her eyes to be sure that she was alone. As she blinked in the darkness, she began to make out a pale blob just a little distance from the edge of her bed. After a second more, she could make out a pair of dark, wide eyes, like an owl almost, and they were staring directly at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" she scooted backwards on the bed so fast that she tumbled over the other side, taking the covers and sheets with her and becoming tangled in them as she hit the floor with a thump.

Sitting there in a tangled mess, she peered over the top of the bed with wide eyes. "Wha-wha-what…" she managed after a moment.

"I was bored," L replied simply, not rising from he was crouched on the other side of her bed, "So I merely thought that I would try reasoning with you again."

She blinked, looking from him to her bedroom door-finally seeing that it was open, and then looked back to him. She wasn't even going to bother to ask how he'd gotten in here, that wasn't really her main concern at the moment. "I'm trying-well; I _was_ trying, to sleep. It's late, you know?"

"I don't sleep," he stated.

"You…don't…sleep?" she repeated, untangling herself from her bed covers.

"Not often."

Nara began straightening the covers out, and then proceeded to curl up under them again, "I'd like to sleep now though," she said, attempting to sound cute enough to make him leave her alone for now.

Her attempt failed horribly.

"But I'm not tired," he said, inclining his head ever so slightly.

"So?" she murmured, closing her eyes, "I _am_."

He was quiet a few moments, and she'd just started to think that maybe he'd left the room, when he spoke again.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?"

"I don't know," she muttered, snuggling deeper under the covers.

"Kidnapping some one is a crime, did you know that? I could have you arrested for holding me prisoner," L said, completely oblivious, it seemed, to the fact that Nara just wanted to sleep.

"Of course," she replied, her voice muffled now by the comforter.

"There is one thing I've been trying to figure out. Why me? All those people, and you chose me," he said, biting thoughtfully on his thumb.

"L…" she sighed.

"What made you pick me?" he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "There are many people more attractive, more interesting-at least, that is what I've been told-"

"L," she said again, a little louder this time.

"-But it's most curious that you have not restrained me. Are you not worried that I'll hurt you, escape, pick up the phone and-"

"_L_," she pulled the blanket down from her face now, opening one eye to gaze at him in the darkness.

"-Though it's true I have yet to see a phone, I know it is here somewhere-"

"L!" she said, opening both eyes, on the verge of shouting now as she was highly frustrated by how he was ignoring her.

"-What is your goal though? You haven't requested anything of me; you don't seem to _want_ anything. So very different from usual kidnappings, so very curious-"

"_L_!" she did shout now, finally getting his attention.

The young detective fell silent at once, gazing at her for a long moment as if he'd forgotten she was still there until this moment. He lowered his thumb from his mouth, and then spoke again, "I was only trying to deduce the reasons that you have started all of this."

"Well, would you mind waiting until the morning to do your deducing?" Nara huffed, pulling the covers back up over the bottom half of her face again.

"The morning?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing slightly, "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Sleep?" she retorted, closing her eyes tightly.

"I told you; I do not-"

"_Why_ don't you?" she asked, coming close to running out of patience by this point.

"I'm an insomniac," he replied, resting his hands on his knees and continuing to gaze at her though she could no longer tell.

"Than watch TV," she muttered.

He seemed to pout slightly for a moment, but her eyes were closed anyway, so it did no good, "I don't watch television."

He was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? It was all a master plan; annoy the hell out of her in hopes that she would lose it and throw open the door, begging him to leave so she could have peace and quiet?

"The news?" she grumbled through gritted teeth.

Well, he couldn't protest against that; he _did_ watch the news often. "I suppose…that would suffice…until the morning," he said, seeming to purposely drag out the sentence to test what remained of her patience.

"Good," she yawned, "Than go. And don't break anything."

L rose to his feet, but didn't go yet as he considered what she said. "Are you insinuating that I am clumsy?"

She scowled. "Just go!" she said, "And close the door; the TV keeps me awake."

Finally, she heard him shuffle quietly from the room, and then a soft click as the door shut. Not taking any chances this time though, she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, squinting against the light to inspect the room. Satisfied that he was no longer there to bug her, she turned the light back off and burrowed under the covers. Finally…now she could get to sleep-hopefully, if he didn't randomly pop in again.


	3. Leashes

**A/N:** =D Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm glad people like my fic already. Here we have the next chapter, and I shall say one thing: child leashes. My mom used to put me on one when I was really little, and would wander off. She'd find me hidden in a clothes rack, wrapped around the pole in the middle. That was my inspiration for…putting L on a leash x3

* * *

**Chapter Three – "Leashes"**

It was so nice to wake up in the morning and _not_ find him staring at her. She stretched, sitting up, and tilted her head to the side, listening; all was silent except for the faint sound of the television from out in the other room. After getting up and getting dressed and all that other good morning stuff, she opened the bedroom door, wandering out into the rest of her apartment. Everything was just as it had been last night before she went to sleep; in fact, the living room was empty, though the TV was playing softly-some news report.

Nara found him in the kitchen. He was, well, not really sitting, but perched in an odd sort of crouch on one of the chairs. She wasn't exactly sure why he was in here, doing nothing, perhaps he was waiting for her, but he could have just as easily waited for her in the living room.

"Good morning," she said with a slight yawn, getting a glass out of the cupboard and going over to the refrigerator.

He didn't say anything for a moment, just gazed at her with wide, dark rimmed eyes. "You have nothing to eat," he informed her.

"What?" she said, frowning a bit as she turned from getting the orange juice out, "There's plenty of stuff."

He shook his head slightly, "You have nothing to eat," he repeated.

"What's wrong with the food I have?" she asked, pouring a glass of juice.

"There's nothing sweet, nothing sugary," L clarified.

"Oh! Well, I need to go shopping soon anyway," she said, returning the orange juice carton to the fridge, "I'll pick up some stuff then." After all, he was her _guest_; she didn't want him to be unhappy. "Until then though, how about some eggs?"

He just looked at her, and she took his silence as a no.

"Anything to drink?" Nara tried, hoping he'd say yes to something.

"Chocolate milk?" he inquired expectantly; maybe he'd missed it when he'd looked through the refrigerator earlier.

"I don't have any," she replied with a slight shake of her head, "I have plain milk though."

He didn't say anything for a moment, considering this, and then, he had an idea. "That will do," he said.

"Alright," she got a second cup out of the cabinet, proceeded to fill it with milk, and set it on the table in front of him.

He looked up at her with an almost cute expression, "Sugar?"

Inclining her head slightly, she took the sugar bowl and spoon from the counter and placed it beside the cup of milk, not yet making the connection on why he asked for it.

He picked up the spoon, holding it delicately between index finger and thumb, and proceeded to start dumping sugar into the glass of milk. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him, wondering when he was just going to take the whole sugar bowl and turn it upside-down over the milk, but he didn't. At last, he stopped, stirring the sugar around, but she knew there was no way that would all dissolve in a _cold_ glass of milk.

"Right; sweet things. I'll go out today," she said, nodding.

L just looked at her, picking the glass of milk up with both hands to take a sip.

"And you're coming with me," she added, "So I pick out the right things."

He quirked an eyebrow at this; she was going to take him with her? It wasn't going to be that easy, was it? He could tell from the look in her eyes that there was going to be a catch to this, she wasn't going to just let him wander around…

* * *

A leash! She had one of the world's greatest detectives on a leash! Of course, it was just one of those Velcro-banded elastic rubber things that mothers usually put on their kids to keep them from getting lost, and he could easily just undo it from around his belt loop, but still. It wasn't really much of an obstacle if he wanted to get free, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to just yet; Nara was a very curious person, and perhaps he could gain more knowledge from seeing through more of this situation. He didn't feel that he was in any danger from her-she as of yet had not made any threats or harmful actions-and besides, she'd have to leave the house again at some point, and take him with her.

He'd already selected a number of food items that he wanted, which now sat in the cart that Nara had, but he was bored with standing here. He wanted to look at the cakes farther down the aisle, but she was fussing over what kind of frozen pizza she wanted, and the leash wouldn't reach that far. He sighed a bit, turning and following, with his eyes, the long, corkscrewing red rubber strand that ran all the way back to her and was clipped on the strap of her purse. He looked back to where the cakes were, shifting from one foot to the other as he buried his hands deeper into his pockets.

Unable to wait any longer, he began to move towards the end of the aisle, wondering what would happen when all the slack was taken up. He didn't have to wonder for long; after a moment, he met resistance, and then was moving forward again, though a bit slower than before. He heard Nara utter some stuttered nonsense, and looked back over his shoulder to see her sliding along at the other end of the leash. Either the floors were more slippery than he'd thought, or her shoes had no grip what-so-ever. Though she _was_ trying to resist, and grabbing futilely for the cart that was quickly leaving her reach.

"L!" she sputtered, "What are you doing?"

"You were taking too long," he replied simply, "And there is cake."

"I was almost done!" she protested, "Now stop; do you want some one to take all of our food?"

L stopped, not saying anything for a moment as he considered this. Turning, he allowed her to go back and get the cart, trailing along behind her. Of course, this wasn't the only time something happened to cause him to be impatient. In fact, it was just after he was finally able to select the cake he wanted, and they moved to another section. There were fruits, vegetables…and ice cream. Naturally, he wanted to take a look at the last, but she was busy inspecting apples and oranges. She sure did like a lot of…bland foods, things that didn't include sugar.

Bored once more, he slowly began to circle a free standing display of greeting cards-what it was doing in the midst of fruit and ice cream, he did not know-but it served its purpose well. Once he could circle it no more, he stood there, pretending to be reading the cards. When Nara went to move to another stand of fruit, she suddenly found that she couldn't, and turned with a frown. Her gaze followed the leash cord, and saw that it was wrapped around the card display numerous times, causing her to sigh.

"You did this on purpose," she said, walking towards him.

"Hm?" L said, looking up innocently, "I did nothing of the sort."

But he gave a slight, sneaky smile that said otherwise, and she grumbled softly, resisting the urge to bop him upside the head.

After she managed to untangle them, they finished their shopping quest, though after that incident, she made sure to pay more attention to him so that nothing else happened. Of course, checking out was another matter; the cashier kept giving them odd looks, and Nara assumed it was due to the leash. Though, it could also have been that the cashier had never seen some one like L.

"What?" Nara asked finally.

The cashier's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, nothing!" she said quickly, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks.

"He wanders," Nara explained, gesturing to L, "Didn't want him to get lost."

L, of course, just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. When they were walking out the door though, he looked over to her. "I do not wander," he stated.

"Obviously you do," Nara replied with a slight laugh.

"I do not," he repeated, monotone as always.

"Than what was that back there?" she asked.

He smirked ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable, but said nothing.


	4. Pink Ear Buds

**A/N:** =3 Thank you for the reviews! The milk bit came from the fact that I, myself, sometimes enjoy putting sugar in milk…but not THAT much xD And yes, nothing comes between L and cake! As for this chapter, though it focuses around music, my inspiration came from a simple pondering thought: Wouldn't L look adorable with hot pink headphones? Since I have such a set for my iPod. Alright, here we go =3

* * *

**Chapter Four – "Pink Ear Buds"**

The travel home had gone off without a hitch, and he didn't protest about being locked back in her apartment again. Instead of finding this odd though, she was glad; she wanted her guest to be happy after all. Once everything was put away, she locked herself in her bedroom for a few minutes to change into something more comfortable-sweatpants and a tank top-before emerging again.

"So, happy now that there are sweet things?" she said, entering the living room.

L was perched on the couch, in front of the TV which wasn't on anyway, with a bowl of some sugar coated things he'd picked out at the store on the table. However, he didn't answer her, or even acknowledge that she was there.

"Hey, did you hear me?" she asked, taking a few steps into the room.

Being behind the couch, she couldn't tell what he was doing, but again he didn't say anything.

Frowning, she walked closer, and finally noticed why he hadn't been answering her; pink ear buds. He was listening to-hey wait-those were hers! He was listening to her iPod! For a moment, she moved to quickly snatch it away, but then curiosity made her stop; what was he listening to exactly that he seemed so interested in? She moved a little closer, so that she could peer over his shoulder and see the screen.

He was, actually, listening to a song entitled _I'm Not Jesus_, of which he was finding quite interesting; it reminded him of Kira in some ways. He was completely oblivious to Nara's presence as he skimmed through the list of songs on her iPod, however, as he started to listen to _Closer_, he would quickly become aware of her. She decided that he would _not_ be hearing that song, given the lyrics and the fact that it was on _her_ iPod. She swiftly reached to snag the small device from his hands, but not only did she lean over too far, but she startled him, causing him to slide off the couch.

She toppled over the back of the couch, her head connecting with his as she landed awkwardly on the cushions, eye level with him as he sat on the floor. They gazed at each other, her eyes as wide as his and her hands over his own as she had been attempting to take back her iPod. The device was forgotten for a whole of about five seconds, and then she blinked, promptly pulling the buds from his ears. She still had one hand on the device, trying to free it from his grasp, but he refused to let go.

"I'd like my music back now," Nara said after a moment more.

"But I am interested in the types of music you have," he replied.

"Why?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"They may reveal something about you, such as your reasons for behaving the way you do," he said. Plus, he was bored, and just plain curious about her music.

She shook her head, tugging again on her iPod, "No, I-" she started.

Suddenly, he was moving, rising to his feet and pulling away from her, causing her to slide halfway off the couch. Blinking, she scrambled to her feet as well, starting towards him. He moved back around the other side of the coffee table, out of her reach, though she followed after him. She made a swipe for her iPod, but he was faster than she'd expected, and darted away, jumping up onto and then over the couch, pink headphones swinging wildly as he did so. Nara followed him yet again, unfortunately deciding to jump over the couch as well. Halfway over though, she slipped, pitching forward, and hit the carpet face first. She was dazed for a moment, blinking away the pain in her forehead, and it was plenty of time for him to move to the stereo dock for her iPod.

When she finally got to her feet again, he had it all set up, and was turning towards her with the remote in hand. For a second she looked like she was going to attempt to stop him again, but then just sighed and rubbed her sore forehead.

"Just a few songs," she relented at last.

For a while, everything was going fine; no songs popped up that she'd be embarrassed to have some one else hear, no songs that could somehow incriminate her as a psycho. In fact, he was quite interested in her musical tastes; some of the songs he enjoyed, though there were some that he quickly skipped through-usually the intensely _chick_ songs, but then of course, it had to happen. The horrible event that she'd been fearing; it came blaring through the speakers, seemingly even louder than all the songs before it, as if making sure that neither of them missed it. At first, she prayed that it was actually another song that just sounded similar due to her being paranoid, but when the lyrics started, her eyes widened.

"_I wanna do it till the sun comes up, until we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up_,"

L's eyebrows raised, and she was already moving towards him with the intent to take the remote from him to shut off the music, but he held it up out of her reach.

"_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop, as long as we're tied up together then we're never gonna stop_,"

She reached for the remote anyway, but it was too high. Quickly, she started to turn, to take the iPod instead, but tripped over her own two feet, as seemed to be a habit for her, and pitched over into the young detective. They both tumbled to the ground, Nara landing on top of him. They were nose-to-nose, and for a moment, neither of them moved, just stared at each other with eyes wider than when she'd startled him earlier. But then she remembered the song, reaching up and pulling the remote from his hand. Rolling off of him, she stood, shutting off the music. The following silence was deafening, and she turned away from him to hide her blush as she pulled her iPod from the dock, wrapping the headphones cord around it and holding on to it tightly.

Now, there was a very simple reason for her to be so flustered over this song happening to come up at this moment, at least, it was simple to her. He'd said he was curious about her music revealing any reasons to why he was here…well, what if he calculated _that_ song into the mix? She didn't even want to _know_ what he was thinking right now as he picked himself up off the floor.

"No…more…music," she said firmly.

"Something you do not wish for me to hear?" he questioned.

"No, it's just…"

"Yes?" he prodded.

"I just don't want you coming up with some insane idea and popping up at three in the morning to deduce reasons behind a damn _song_," she replied all in a rush.

"You're getting defensive," he said, though mostly just to see her reaction.

"I-" she started, half turning towards him, but quickly shut her mouth; at the last second, she'd thought twice on what she'd been about to say.

No matter what she would have said, it would prove his point, and so she did the only other thing she could; she said nothing at all. Instead, she took her iPod to her bedroom to hide it someplace that he wouldn't be able to find it.

* * *

**A/N:** Lyrics came from Nickelback's Next Go Round. They're not really that bad at all, though I was a bit flustered myself when my mom overheard that song. That thought combined with the fact that Nara seems a bit paranoid…and yeah x3


	5. Tickle Attack!

**A/N:** Whew, finally done x.x Sorry about the slight wait; I ended up getting a bit of writer's block at the end of this. I owe the inspiration idea to my friend, Zee. 'Tickle torture!', he said, so here it is x3 The logo that I describe on Nara's laptop is the logo that I really designed for myself in my graphics art class in high school x3 And thank you again for the reviews =3

* * *

**Chapter Five – "Tickle Attack!"**

Boredom was running high; Nara had been sulking in her bedroom ever since the musical incident, though he didn't really understand why; it was only a song. Unless she really _did_ have something to hide relating to that matter. L, on the other hand, was growing tired of just watching the news-he was a detective after all, he was used to working on cases, and right now there was a particularly important one he should be working on. With these thoughts in mind, he rose, intending to find Nara and ask her if she had a computer.

Before he could take a step though, a small form hit him from behind. She didn't really collide with him that hard, but managed to hit him just right in the backs of the knees to cause him to go down. For a moment, he was mildly alarmed; was she attacking him? Her hands slid to his sides, and she began to…_tickle _him. He blinked, for a second not sure what to make of this, but despite not understanding, it appeared that he was ticklish.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked though muffled giggles, trying to squirm away from her.

"Bored, and curious," she replied, a small smile spreading across her face as she tickled the back of his neck.

"Curious about w-what?" he managed through laughter, pushing her hands away.

She didn't answer this time, focusing on not pitching over into the coffee table from the way he was writhing beneath her tickling fingers. This was, of course, the first time she'd heard him laugh, and she couldn't help but to smile at the sound. She persisted with the tickling, attacking his sides again, and avoided his flailing. He was trying to grab her, to stop her, but he couldn't exactly see with her sitting on his back. Turning slightly, she grabbed one of his waving bare feet…and proceeded to tickle the bottom of it. He practically _squealed_, and she started to laugh.

At last, she grew tired of tickling and trying not to be knocked off, and so flopped over onto the couch. She gazed up at the ceiling for a moment as he caught his breath, quickly rising to his trademark crouch. He gazed at her curiously, tilting his head slightly as if he were still trying to figure this whole thing out.

"What…was the point of that?" L asked.

"The point?" she said, somewhat puzzled now herself, "Well…I…I, uh, don't know actually. It's just for fun."

"For fun…" he repeated, seeming to be deep in thought about that.

Nara started to say something, but he poked her experimentally in the side, causing her to squeak. Her eyes widened slightly, and he poked her again, his expression completely serious. Without further warning, he began to tickle her, and she, being extremely ticklish, immediately squeaked again and tried to curl up into a ball to protect herself. Her efforts failed though, as his long, nimble fingers still found her sides. She curled up tighter, drawing her knees to her chest and clamping her arms down, but instead he assaulted her bare feet, as she had done to him.

Giggling helplessly, she flailed her legs, forcing him to dodge or risk being kicked, though she didn't intend to hit him. Somehow, he still managed to tickle what was exposed of her sides while she flailed, and she tried to squirm away. The only thing her attempts brought her was falling off the couch, her head hitting the edge of the coffee table as she did so. Immediately, all fun and laughter was forgotten about as she raised both hands to her head.

"Oooooww," she whimpered.

Calmly, L moved her hands and brushed her lavender locks out of the way to inspect the place where she'd hit her head. "You're fine," he declared.

She sat up slowly. "It still hurts though," she said quietly, rubbing her head to prove the point.

"But a bump on the head was worth it," she added.

"Worth what?" he asked, resting his arms on his knees as he crouched in front of her.

"Finding out that you're ticklish," she said with a small smile.

He quirked an eyebrow, "And what do you plan to do with this knowledge?" he inquired.

Nara blinked, "Um, I dunno. Maybe another tickle attack if I get bored enough," she shrugged, giggling a bit.

"Mmm…" he appeared to be deep in thought again, though about what she couldn't even begin to fathom.

She pulled herself up onto the couch again, curling her legs underneath her, and watched him curiously until he blinked over to her.

"Do you have a computer?" he asked, biting on his thumb thoughtfully.

"Yeah, of course," she said, somewhat puzzled, "Why?"

"As you know, I was working on the Kira case before I…ended up here. I would like to continue researching, at the very least," he replied.

"Oh…yeah," she said, blinking. "Sure…"

She seemed somewhat reluctant for some reason, but nonetheless, she rose from the couch and made her way into her bedroom. She emerged from the room a few minutes later clutching a black laptop to her chest as if it were a precious relic. It was thin and sleek, baring a red winged heart with a halo and devil tail on the front-a custom logo she'd designed in high school. She stopped in front of him as he stood, inclining her head slightly.

"Will I ever have this back?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Of course," he replied, blinking. Though he'd much prefer his own computer, as it was unavailable to him at the moment, he would have to do with borrowing hers.

"Alright…" she said, slowly holding the laptop out to him, which he took in his usual delicate manner.

"Is it important to you?"

"Ah…yeah, you could say that," she said, turning away and moving to one of the windows. "But it doesn't matter why. Just so long as you don't pop up in the middle of the night anymore now."

"I'll attempt to refrain from that," he said, perching on the couch once more.

Nara was silent for a few moments, as if debating over something. "L…" she started softly, turning.

However, upon seeing how intently he was focusing on the screen of the newly powered-up computer, she fell silent; what she had to say wasn't that important. It could wait.


End file.
